


The Renegade, Series One

by otherworks (rae_marie)



Series: The Renegade [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, The Renegade AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_marie/pseuds/otherworks





	The Renegade, Series One

The time rotors whirred and groaned. Something was not right.

'What's happening, Lord Narvin?!' Susannaarkytior cried. Narvin scrabbled for the controls as the ship lurched. He toppled to the floor and yelped. Then the time rotors stopped completely, and the TARDIS plummeted towards whatever planet was below.

' _Brace yourself!_ ' Narvin shouted, lunging for the console and clinging to it as the TARDIS slammed into the planet and the lights dimmed.

There was a silence, and then Susannaarkytior let out a breath. Narvin slowly let go of the console and straightened. He dusted his robes off, then looked at her. She made her way over and flicked on the scanner. Aliens walked by wearing funny dark coats and carrying umbrellas.

'Are they humans?' she asked. Narvin nodded.

'I believe we have crashed on Earth. Fortunate; we will blend in more easily.' She looked up at Narvin.

'If we are going to be together; alone on this planet, I think we should be less formal,' she said. 'Call me Susan, if you don't mind.' Narvin nodded grimly.

'Yes; you can drop the "Lord Narvin", if you wish,' he said. 'Sounds too pretentious for my tastes, anyway.' Susannaarkyt - _Susan_ \- laughed nervously, then looked back at the scanner.

'What shall we _do_ , though?' she said. ' _How_ will we fit in with all these strange aliens? I've heard they don't even have two hearts! Someone's sure to notice us sooner or later.'

'Well, it looks as if we've crashed in a junkyard; that should make the TARDIS more difficult to detect.' Narvin sighed and looked around. The lights hadn't dimmed any more, so at least the TARDIS was still semi-operational. Susan walked off towards the corridor, and Narvin ducked under the console to see what he could do.

*****

Susan's voice startled Narvin and he nearly knocked his head on the console. Muttering to himself, he crawled out and looked up.

'I have been in the library, reading about Earth,' she said. 'They have this thing that's similar to the Academy, only not as advanced. I think it would be a good idea to go there; it'll help me blend in.'

Narvin considered this for a moment. It was a good idea, but she'd have to be cautious; if they didn't stay completely undercover, the Earth authorities could kill them. He looked seriously at her.

'Would you mind if I visited the school with you, to make sure it's safe?'

She shook her head. 'I wouldn't mind at all. That might make you seem more normal as well.'

Narvin realised they were both still wearing robes and frowned. 'Were there any books on Earth fashion?' he asked. She nodded, and led him to the library.

*****

Susan took a book off a shelf and handed it to him. 'Here.' She flipped open to a certain page and pointed. 'Look; it shows all kinds of fashion, from all eras. This is what's worn now.'

Narvin looked, and his nose wrinkled in disgust. Everything was either too tight or too bright. He would not be wearing.... _bell bottoms_ or.... _tie-dye_. He turned the page and saw suits; they seemed rather restrictive as well. Sighing again, he flipped back in time and stopped when he saw what was called the 'Georgian Era'. He rather liked this. He showed one outfit to Susan, who immediately shook her head.

'You'll stand out certainly in _that_ ,' she said, but not unkindly. His shoulders sagged, then straightened when he realised what he could do. With a smile, he handed Susan the book and walked out the door towards the wardrobe.

*****

Narvin looked in the mirror, quite proud of the mix of old and new Earth clothes. When he came back into the corridor, Susan was waiting for him, and she grinned.

'That works!'

Narvin looked down at the purple waistcoat he was wearing under what the book had called a 'morning suit'. He straightened the lapels on the long, loose coat and smiled.

'Shall we try to get you into this school?' he asked. Susan nodded. Without a word, he turned and headed for the Console Room and the door. It was time to try to start making a home-away-from-home.

*****

Barbara Wright shook her head. This was the third time this week Susan Prydon had failed a test. She would have to talk to her after class today, but it made her sad to see such a happy, bright student walk in and then get disappointed by such bad grades. She seemed so confused by the grades as well.

The class went smoothly enough, and she watched Susan take lots of notes. When class was done, she took her aside and told her she wanted to talk.

'Is it about my tests, Miss Wright?' Susan asked. Barbara nodded.

'You haven't been doing very well on them, yet you seem to take a great amount of notes. Are you having a hard time with the class?'

Susan shook her head. 'No, Miss Wright. I don't understand the questions on the tests, though.'

Barbara cocked her head. 'You don't? Why not?'

'They don't take into account all the different possibilities of events,' Susan said. 'You see, when the test asked the question about whether or not Christopher Columbus went to the islands of Hawai'i, it doesn't take into account the other divergent timelines in which he sailed onwards _past_ the east of the United States.'

Barbara shook her head and smiled. 'This is _History_ , Susan, not _Physics_.' Susan frowned.

'You know, come to mention it, Mr Chesterton doesn't understand temporal mechanics _either_. I tried to explain to him about how time isn't the same for _everyone, everywhen_ , and he just laughed and told me to stick to the textbook!'

Barbara's eyebrows rose. This was certainly very strange. She'd have to talk to Ian later. She laughed nervously and smiled at Susan.

'Well, why don't you go home, now, and try to stick to the basics in the textbooks, like Mr Chesterton suggested?'

Susan sighed. 'I'll try.' She smiled at Barbara and walked out.

Barbara waited a minute before also leaving the classroom. She briskly walked down the hall to the Science classroom and knocked.

'Come in!' came Ian's cheerful voice.

Barbara stepped into the room, which always smelled of chemicals and burnt things. Ian smiled at her.

'Hullo, Barbara! How are you?'

'Concerned.' She sat on one of the desks and looked frankly at Ian. 'It's - '

' - Susan Prydon?' Ian finished, grinning. Barbara laughed and nodded.

'She _said_ she'd been having a hard time in your class as well; I should've expected you'd guess.'

'Perhaps we should visit her guardian?' Ian suggested.

'That's what I was thinking. We _do_ have on record where they live, right?'

Ian frowned. 'We _should_. I'll check with the school secretary tomorrow.'

*****

Narvin was waiting by the console when Susan came in. The room was fully lighted, and the console was humming contentedly. Susan grinned, and Narvin patted the console with a quiet smile.

'She is ready for us in case of an emergency,' he said. Then Susan's eyes widened; she had just noticed the room looked completely different. Gone were the grey roundels and dull charcoal walls; in their places were white walls; the room softly lit; the roundels black. The console was black as well, and the controls glowed in contrast to its darkness.

'She's reconfigured....' Susan breathed. She slowly turned and took it all in. 'It's.... _beautiful._ '

*****

After school the next day, as she was walking home, Susan thought she heard someone behind her. She turned, and saw two tall figures walking at a distance. She hunched into the wall next to her; what if it was the Earth authorities? Then she heard her name mumbled, and she gasped and took off.

'Susan!' came a call from behind her. She ran all the faster; didn't stop running until she reached Totter's Lane. She quickly shoved the key in the lock and swung open the door on the battered wardrobe.

*****

Narvin looked up from his book as Susan dove inside and rushed towards him.

'N....n.... _narvin!_ They're _after us!_ ' she cried, just as two sets of footsteps ran up to the door and stopped.

'Susan?' came a woman's voice, and Susan froze, a terrified look on her face.

'Oh no oh no it's Miss _Wright_....' she whispered. Narvin jumped for the door switch, but it was too late. Two humans, one male; one female, stepped through the doors, and then gasped.

Narvin flicked the door switch.

'Who are you?' he demanded. 'How _dare_ you barge your way into our home and - '

'It....it was a wardrobe from outside....' the man stammered. 'Wh....what....'

Narvin sprung forward, angry.

'Who are you?' he repeated.

'We're Susan's teachers,' the woman whispered. 'I'm Barbara Wright, and this is Ian Chesterton. What - _how_ \- ' Narvin cut her off.

'And what gives you the right to barge uninvited into your student's home?'

'We were worried about her....we were on our way to visit, and then she started running away from us and ducked into a closet....we wanted to make sure she was all right.... _how_ is this _possible_....'

Narvin backed towards the console. He knew what he had to do.

'Susan, are you all right?' the man asked. Susan was standing stock still, looking terrified.

'You shouldn't have followed me....' she whispered. 'You shouldn't have come....'

Barbara looked around again, then shook her head and reached for the door.

'Come on, Ian; we should leave.'

Narvin whipped out the staser from his pocket and switched it on. 'No,' he said. 'You are _not_ leaving. You'll only tell the Earth's authorities about this ship, and then there will be no _end_ of trouble.'

The man gaped. 'How dare _us_ , sir? How dare _you!_ '

Narvin held the staser steady with one hand and reached for the demat lever with the other.

'Don't open the door,' he said.

He pulled the lever.

He heard Susan gasp as the TARDIS groaned, shuddered, and dematerialised. Only then did he put down the staser, frowning at the two intruders.

'Miss Wright and Mr....Chatterson, was it?' _These human names are so complicated_ , he thought. 'You shan't be returning to Earth anytime soon. I shan't have Susan getting killed because two human teachers decided to interfere where they didn't belong!'

The two humans gaped at him, then at one another. Miss Wright looked at Susan.

'Susan, what is going on? Are you in danger? Why is the front of your house shaped like a wardrobe?'

Susan shook her head. 'You just don't _get it_ , do you? We're not _in_ a house; we're in a space-time ship.' Now Mr Chatterman shook his head.

'Susan, this isn't a game; we came to your house to make sure you were all right, and then your guardian holds us at gunpoint. I - '

'She's right,' Narvin cut in. The time rotors gently settled and the TARDIS came to a halt. Narvin checked the scanner, and seeing the environment was safe, flicked the door switch again. 'See for yourself. We are on the planet Hamidor Minor; a desert world, quite different from your own.'

The two humans exchanged glances, then looked out the door and gasped. Miss Wright spun around and stared at Narvin.

'I am sorry,' he said, 'but I cannot risk you telling Earth authorities about us. It is my duty to make certain Susan comes to no harm.'

Slowly, Mr Chesterson turned around and stared along with Miss Wright.

'The staser was set to stun, if that is any consolation,' Narvin added.


End file.
